hwgamedevfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-MAR-28 Game Jam Guide
What is a Game Jam? A Game Jam is an event where a group of people get together over a set period of time to create a game. There is usually a set criteria the game must meet such as a theme or platform but this isn't always the case. It is a great opportunity to get some actual game development experience no matter your ability, learn new skills and get a finished project to put in your portfolio. What's the topic? James Cope from Ruffian Games has agreed to think of a theme for us. The theme will be announced at the start of the event. Location The game jam location is the Anderson Room in the Heriot-Watt University library. The room is located on the top floor. To get there, go up the stairs to the top floor. Turn left and go through the double doors. The Anderson room is the one directly in front of you. Schedule You can see the schedule for the event on the right. Feedback At the end of the event, we'll send the games we've produced to James Cope, who will evaluate them and give us feedback. Where does the art come from? We have a few asset packs ready for this: http://www.glitchthegame.com/public-domain-game-art/ http://kenney.itch.io/kenney-donation You are free to use any other asset packs you see fit. What skills do I need? It would help to familiarise yourself with Unity and its interface. However, you'll be learning a lot of stuff as you go along: the majority of us have little to no experience making games so everyone will be learning things as well. Have a go at a tutorial or two about the roles you want to fulfill beforehand but don't be afraid to be looking things up and Googling how to do specific things on the day. We have chosen a theme and guidelines for this Game Jam to make it as easily accessible as possible for people of all skill levels so please come along and learn to make games with us. Tutorials covering the basics: - Interface: http://unity3d.com/learn/tutorials/modules/beginner/live-training-archive/editor-basics - GameObjects: http://unity3d.com/learn/tutorials/modules/beginner/live-training-archive/gameobjects - Minimal infinite runner tutorial: http://catlikecoding.com/unity/tutorials/runner/ What should I bring? For our Game Jam you will need to''' bring your laptop and charger''', paper and pens will help too. Please come prepared with the following software/equipment (depending on what you want to do): - Everyone needs Unity (http://unity3d.com/) to run and work on the games - We will be using Git (https://windows.github.com/) for version control of the games and will be using Google Drive for art, sound and documents - If you plan to do any programming have your development environment set up for working with Unity and C# - If you want to create art assets or animations then whatever you need to draw and digitize your drawings - If you want to make music or sounds then you should have some form of software for producing and exporting your work. Note due to our Game Jam being held in the library you will need headphones - If you want to come up with game ideas, stories, design levels etc. then a pen and paper and someway of recording ideas on your laptop is all you need If you have any equipment you think will be useful to have during the Game Jam then please bring it (if you could list what you are bringing that would be great) - eg. coloured pens/pencils, compact document scanner, microphone... etc. Food and drinks Food will be partially provided for the event. Ruffian Games are providing us with some free pizza. This is most likely to cover one meal per day. Participants are invited to bring their own food for other meals. Cafe Brio is available during the weekend. They should have meals available for purchase. We will also have the following snacks and refreshments freely available at the event (note that these are leftovers from the previous game jam, hence the irregular numbers): * 14 bottles of still mineral water (500ml) * 15 bottles of sprite (500ml) * 4 sharesize bottles (1.25l) of coke * 4 sharesize bottles (1.25l) of diet coke * 1 bottle (1l) of ASDA energy drink * 7 bottles (1l) of ASDA diet energy drink * Walkers crisps * ASDA cereal bars Note the following restrictions imposed by the library: * All drinks must have a lid. * No eating in the library room. If you want to have a snack, you'll need to go to the library cafe.